Shattered Skies
by Teepo Leonheart
Summary: Final Fantasy 7Inuyasha crossover. Inuyasha enrages Kagome, and Kagome heads back to her time. Inuyasha follows her, but rather than end up in Kagome's era, Inuyasha ends up in a strange, technological era. One shot.


_Hey, folks, just a few quick notes; first off, I do not own creative rights to Inuyasha or characters associated with Inuyasha, nor do I own Cloud Strife or characters associated with Cloud Strife. Inuyasha and gang are intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi, Cloud Strife and gang are all intelectual property of Square Enix. Second, this is my first story, so be nice in your reviews, peeps._

The plains were calm under the endless blue sky. The grass swayed in the cool, steady breeze. Time itself had seemed to stop under the motionless sky. All of a sudden someone or something shot through the sky like an arrow through the heavens. It had landed gracefully on the plains. This figure had long silver hair, dog ears, golden eyes, and canine teeth. It wore a red gi and a sutra bead necklace and it had a sword, sheathed, on it's waist.

"Inuyasha."

A young woman with long black hair and brown eyes, wearing a modern day school uniform; a short, green skirt; a white, long-sleeved shirt, and a red blouse wrapped around her neck approached near the figure. She wielded a bow and arrows.

"Inuyasha, did you find anything?" She asked.

"No, not a thing Kagome. You?"

"Nothing." answered Kagome.

"Damn. What about the others?"

"Nothing." she answered again.

"Damn. Are you guys good for anything!" Inuyasha asked.

"Hey, what about yourself? You didn't do any better."

"Look, I protect you guys," Inuyasha said, "I can't do everything."

"What are you talking about? We all protect each other. You, me, Sango,

Miroku, and even Shippo. Not just you."

"Look, your just a useless little bitch! We don't need you!"

At that Kagome broke out in tears.

"Uh, Kagome," Inuyasha panicked, "please don't cry!"

"And why shouldn't I!" Kagome said maliciously, glaring at the sutra bead necklace.

Inuyasha suddenly panicked. He realized that she was going to use the word sit, which would then make the sutra bead necklace react and plaster him to the ground.

"No, please, Kagome-"

"Sit, boy!"

FWAM! Inuyasha was plastered to the ground, in pain.

"That does it, I'm going home," Kagome shouted, "I've had it!"

And she left Inuyasha. Damn her, he thought, she's going down the well again. Why does she have to go back there? All that waits for her back home is another well and her 'precious' future. That stupid well. I wish I could destroy it, so I didn't have to go back and forth to fetch Kagome from her time. I'm gonna go after her. No matter what she does, I'm gonna go after her. And he left to find Kagome. He eventually ran across the well, but now contemplated about going. She's still mad, he thought, and she should be. I was kinda harsh on her. Maybe I should let her have her time alone. Then another thought came to his mind. No, then Naraku would get more shards of the shikon jewel. I have to go. So he went down the well to Kagome's era.

As he went down the well, Inuyasha thought of the shikon jewel. The shikon jewel, he thought, the jewel that has the power to grant one wish. Ironic that we couldn't find the shard that Kagome detected. She hasn't usually been wrong. Maybe Naraku got to it before us. But we must carry on. Naraku took Kikyo's life, and with the shikon jewel I intend to do the same to him. He will regret ever laying a hand on her. He will regret driving us against each other. But at that moment he had arrived out of the portal.

He found that he was not at the bottom of another well, but on top of a platform. He was inside a grand building with marble floors and elevators. He had seen these things before in Kagome's time. But all of a sudden he heard loud footsteps come from upstairs as though somebody were running. Suddenly he saw somebody that indeed was running. This figure had blonde hair and blue eyes that had a glow of green in them. He wore a purple tank top, spiked shoulder pads, purple pants, gloves and boots. He wielded a giant sword. Suddenly, the figure saw him and said, "Run, you fool! Shinra guards are coming."

Inuyasha didn't know what to think, but he obeyed and followed the figure into the elevator. They went down.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

The stranger saw his clothes and recognized that he was not from that time.

"My name's Cloud. Who are you?"

"The name's Inuyasha. Where are we?"

"We are in the Shinra Inc. Headquarters," Cloud responded, "In a city called Midgar. You obviously arrived on Shinra's new experiment, the time machine. I was here to talk to the president of Shinra about a person I'm searching for and the next thing you know, they're attacking me."

"Who are you searching for?" Inuyasha asked.

"A man called Sephiroth," Cloud said, "can you help me?"

"No," Inuyasha said, "I can't."

"Why not?" Cloud asked.

"I forget the part where this is my problem." Inuyasha retorted.

They had arrived on the first floor and ran out the building. Inuyasha saw something that made him freeze in his tracks. He saw a man with black and red eyes, wearing a black gi. And slung over his shoulder floundering was Kagome.

"Naraku," Inuyasha said," Kagome! Cloud, help me!"

"I forget the part where this is my problem." Cloud mimicked.

"I'd love to stay and play, but I have a friend to attend to." Naraku said.

Then he vanished into thin air.

"Why didn't you help me!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You won't help me," Cloud said, "so I won't help you."

"Alright, alright, I'll help you." Inuyasha said.

"Good, we'll start by heading to Tifa's bar in Sector 7. I'm sure she found something."

"Tifa? Sector 7?"

'Train to Sector 7 slums has arrived. All passengers embark.'

"I'll explain more on the way," Cloud said, "let's go!"

They went aboard the train to Sector 7.

Cloud explained a lot to Inuyasha when they were aboard the train. For one, Cloud told him about the fact that Midgar was a circle divided into eight sections called 'Sectors.' That it was divided by the Mako reactors on the dish. That the Mako reactors were killing the planet. He told Inuyasha about the life stream and how it was the reason he existed. That the planet needed to keep its life stream energy, or Mako energy to live. That the Shinra were harvesting it from the planet to fill their own greedy desires. Once they had arrived in Sector 7, he saw the skies of Cloud's world for the first time. They seemed shattered as though they were a small boy's toy. He saw many other things as well. Inns, bars, strip clubs, weapon and item shops, homes, and even training academies. Then him and Cloud had come upon Tifa's 7th heaven bar.

"Let's go inside," Cloud said, "Tifa's waiting."

But they entered to only see two people; Naraku and Kagome. Kagome was unconscious.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Where's Tifa?" Cloud demanded.

"Oh you mean the woman, don't you? She's fine. Show them, Sephiroth."

From behind the counter came two figures; one a young, brown haired, brown eyed woman wearing a white tank top, short brown skirt, gloves and boots; the other a silver haired, blue eyed man wearing a black trench coat, white shoulder pads, black tank top, black pants, gloves and black shoes. The man was holding a long katana to the woman's back.

"Tifa!" Cloud said, "Sephiroth, let her go!"

"You still don't get it," Sephiroth said, "do you? I am an Ancient, the rightful heir to this planet. I can do whatever I want." Then he looked at Tifa, who was in tears, and said, "should I ease her passing into the life stream? I could kill her right now. Should I?"

"No, Sephiroth, wait-" Cloud said.

Too late. Sephiroth's katana had stabbed straight through her. He pulled out his sword and let her body hit the floor.

"Tifa!" Cloud shouted in tears, " Damn you, Sephiroth! You've stolen everything from me! I'll get you!"

"C-C-Cloud?" Tifa said, her voice as soft and brittle as glass, "Don't allow him to destroy who you are. I love you. Goodbye."

Tifa had passed into the life stream. Inuyasha couldn't believe it.

"Damn you," Inuyasha said, unsheathing his sword, "how could you take life so unremorsefully?"

"Your fight is not with him," Naraku said, "it's with me."

Inuyasha immediately struck him with his sword.

"You're not worth my time." Inuyasha said.

And like that, Naraku retreated.

"Time for us to play," said Sephiroth, "are you ready?"

Sephiroth held out his sword, and Cloud unsheathed his sword.

"Let the games begin!" Sephiroth shouted.

They charged each other, and each of them caught the other's eye. Cloud had hit Sephiroth and Sephiroth had hit Cloud. But Cloud's blow did much more. But Sephiroth was still standing, trembling in fear.

"Those eyes," Sephiroth said, "it's like looking into the eyes of the Diablo."

"They're dead," Cloud said, "they're all dead."

"Huh," Sephiroth said, "what are you talking about?"

"Tifa," Cloud said, "and all my friends. They're all dead."

"Who the hell cares?" Sephiroth asked, "We aren't different, Cloud, you and I. We believe in kill or be killed. And we have no past, no future. We live in the moment."

Cloud kicked him in the face when he finished his speech. Cloud held his sword to Sephiroth's throat.

"You killed all my friends," Cloud said, "and you are the one solely responsible. Now you are also gonna die."

"Please don't kill me," Sephiroth begged in tears, "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!"

Inuyasha came up behind Cloud and put his hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"Don't destroy who you are for this piece of shit," Inuyasha said, "You're better than that."

"Shut up!" Cloud said, "You have no idea how I feel."

"You're right," Inuyasha said, "I don't. But I know who you are. And so did Tifa. Are you gonna let her words die in vein?"

Cloud put the sword off of Sephiroth's throat. Sephiroth ran out the door as soon as he did. Cloud began to cry. Inuyasha slung Kagome over his shoulder.

"Come on, Cloud. Let's go." Inuyasha said.

They headed back to Shinra HQ.

They didn't face any resistance, back at the HQ. They went to the room where the platform was.

"I guess you just step on," Cloud said, "I'll set the time."

"OK."

All the preparations were made, and all that was left was for Inuyasha to step on the platform with Kagome.

"Before you go, I have to talk to you about something." Cloud said

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, you know, Inuyasha," Cloud said, "Sephiroth wasn't completely wrong. Warriors like us aren't so different from warriors like him. We all kill when necessary. And we have no real past, no future. We live in the moment. Yet, unlike Sephiroth or Naraku, we hold a huge trump card. We have emotions. Through those emotions come power. Whatever you do, Inuyasha, don't allow yourself to be tempted by greed or other petty desires. Otherwise you will be no different than Naraku."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, "whatever."

He boarded the platform with Kagome back to his own time.


End file.
